Akito's Plan
by animeprincess11
Summary: Akima and Kenji, members of the Zodiac, are finally allowed to interact with the rest of the members without concealing their identety, but there is more to this than Akito lets on. This fic is based on the anime and not the manga. R&R please.


Hi everyone! ^^ Just a short note to let you know that this is my first Fruit Baskets fan fic and I hope you like it. ^^ Just to let you know, I've only seen the anime and not the read the manga, so I'm going by that. In the anime it never shows who is cursed with the Horse and Rooster zodiac signs so I just made them up. ^^ Please let me know what you think of it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Fruit Baskets. I do, however, own Akima and Kenji. They are my own characters so don't sue me for anything cuz I'm broke. Probably all you will get is.....................nothing probably. ^_^;  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Class, please welcome our new student, Akima Sakiuik to our school. She has transferred here from Lexington High School. Please help me in welcoming her to our school and class." The teacher announced as he walked into the classroom with a young girl.  
  
She had straight light brown hair, blue eyes, stood 5'6", and had a very shy face.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed politely.  
  
"You may take your seat in the back." The teacher explained.  
  
Akima walked down an aisle to an empty chair behind a boy. She sat there quietly as class began.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey guys! Did you hear that 2 new Soumas started here today?" Momiji said happily as he bounded up to Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo.  
  
"Another one huh? Who is it?" Yuki asked with light confusion.  
  
"It turns out that Mia and her brother are here." Momiji explained.  
  
"Another member of the zodiac? I can't wait to meet them." Tohru smiled happily. "What do they look like?"  
  
"We don't know. Only her name is known. Other than that they have kept their faces hidden during the new year. That is the only time we see them. Akito seems to have not problem with it that they hide their identities." Yuki explained  
  
"Does anyone know who that new girl in D-4 is?" Kyo grunted.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't seen her since we let out for break." Tohru looked around quickly.  
  
"She did have an odd air about her." Hana suddenly appeared behind them. They all tensed up in fear that she had heard them. "She does seem like a very shy girl."  
  
"There is another new girl?" Momiji asked excitedly. "What's her name?"  
  
"Akima Sakiuik."  
  
"Is she nice?" He asked more excitedly. "We have an new student too. His name is Kenji Sakiuik. You think they are related?"  
  
"Like Hana said, she is shy and we honestly don't know." Yuki told him. "And we won't know unless we ask."  
  
"Well let's go say hi to her." Momiji proposed. "Maybe she would like to be friends."  
  
"Maybe she wouldn't want to be friends with you seeing how you are so annoying." Kyo shot at him.  
  
"Well who'd want to be friends with someone who is as cranky as you all the time." Momiji stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
"Why you little twerp." Kyo clenched his fist as a stress mark appeared on his forehead.  
  
"Come on guys, let's go say hi. Maybe it will help her feel more welcome around here." Tohru suggested as she started towards the building.  
  
* * *  
  
'Why did I have to come here?' Akima thought to herself as she sat in her desk picking at her food. 'I know why, cuz Akito made me. Then he made Kenji come too. Why would he need Kenji and me? We are nothing to him.' She scowled.  
  
"Akima?" A voice came from the door.  
  
Akima looked up and smiled faintly.  
  
"Hi Kenji."  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked as he approached his older sister.  
  
"I'm fine. Just thinking."  
  
"About Akito?" He sat in the desk next to hers.  
  
"Hai." She looked down at her food solemnly. "I don't understand why he wants us here. He never cared about us before."  
  
"I don't know. You think that he is finally accepting us as part of the family? I mean, he is letting us be around Yuki, Momiji, Hatsuharu, and Kyo without hiding our faces and use our real names."  
  
"I never trusted him. Akito is up to something."  
  
* * *  
  
'Akito is up to something.' Those words stopped Hatsuharu by the classroom door that he passed. He peered in and saw the new kid, Kenji from his class; talking to a girl he had never seen before.  
  
'How do they know about Akito?' He narrowed his eyes at the two.  
  
"Haru? What are you doing here?" Tohru asked confusedly from behind him.  
  
Haru jumped and looked at them panicked. "N-nothing! I was just passing by." He explained quickly while sweat dropping.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Kenji?" Momiji looked in the room. "Hi Kenji!" He bounded into the room to the 2.  
  
"Hi Momiji. Akima, this is my classmate Momiji Souma. Momiji, this is my sister Akima." Kenji introduced.  
  
"Nice to meet you Momiji." She smiled warmly.  
  
"I told you she would be nice guys!" Momiji called towards the door.  
  
Akima and Kenji looked to the door and saw several people standing there. Akima blushed lightly when she spotted Haru.  
  
'Hatsuharu.............' She thought to herself.  
  
For the past two years, Akima had had a crush on Hatsuharu, even if he was many years younger than her. She would swoon over him during the New Year's celebration and turn completely red when he talked to her. Luckily she always had that cloth over her face.  
  
"Hi there. I'm Tohru Honda." Tohru came up and bowed. "It's an honor to meet you."  
  
"The honor is all mine." She bowed also.  
  
"These are my friends Yuki Souma, Kyo Souma, Hatsuharu Souma, Hana (insert name), and Uouni (insert name). You've just meet Momiji." Tohru introduced.  
  
"It's an honor to meet you all. I am Akima Sakiuik and this is my little brother, Kenji Sakiuik." She held her hand out to her brother. "As you know we just came from Lexington High School."  
  
"What made you come to our school?" Hatsuharu questioned.  
  
Akima tried desperately to keep a blush back.  
  
"Our father was assigned to work here. He is a lawyer." Kenji made up.  
  
"A rooster and a horse." Hana stated.  
  
Akima and Kenji's eyes went wide.  
  
"You came from a farm area." She stated. "And had a horse and chickens, a rooster."  
  
"Yes, that we did." Akima sweat dropped a little.  
  
"There's the bell. Let's go to class." Kenji stated franticly and left the room.  
  
"It was a pleasure talking to you." Haru smiled and walked out with Momiji in tow.  
  
"Hope to see you soon Akima." Tohru waved as they too left.  
  
* * *  
  
"Master Akito."  
  
"What is it Kagi?" Akito asked annoyed tone.  
  
"It seems that Mia and Yamato have made friends with Yuki, Hatsuharu, Momiji, and Kyo, sir."  
  
"Is that so. Bring those two to me immediately."  
  
"Yes, sir." Kagi left Akito alone.  
  
"I'll teach you 2 to mess with my family." He growled.  
  
* * *  
  
"How was your first day Akima?" Kenji asked excitedly as they walked home.  
  
"It was okay. How about you?"  
  
"It was great! Momiji is the best. He is funny too. Hatsuharu is way different from when we see him at New Years. He is really laid back and funny too, not serious like when we see him." Kenji stated happily. "Momiji wanted me to-" Kenji stopped when Akima put a hand on his chest as they stopped.  
  
"Mia and Yamato, Akito wants to see you." Kagi stated monotonely.  
  
"Why?" Akima demanded.  
  
"I'm not allowed to release that information. Now come along."  
  
Akima followed Kagi with Kenji close by. The entered a car and it took them to the main house.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Haru, isn't that Kenji?" Momiji pointed to the two figures walking towards Akito's building. "And Akima?"  
  
"Huh?" Haru looked up and blinked. "You are right. What are they doing here?"  
  
"Come on, let's go find out." Momiji got up quickly and started towards the building.  
  
* * *  
  
"Master Akito, Mia and Yamato are here at your request." Kagi announced.  
  
"You are dismissed Kagi." Akito's silvery voice stated.  
  
After Kagi left, there was a long period of silence. During this time, Haru and Momiji were peeking through the door.  
  
"Tell me about your day, Yamato." Akito finally asked.  
  
"It was very good, sir."  
  
"Make any new friends?"  
  
"Yes, sir, many. I'm in the same class as Momiji and Hatsuharu."  
  
"How many new friends did you make?"  
  
"About 9, sir."  
  
As Akito carried on a conversation with Kenji, Akima sat there rigged. She knew something wasn't right, but she had to calm down if she didn't want to transform. When she saw Akito stand up and approach Kenji, she drew in a sharp breath.  
  
"Tell me, did you make friends with Momiji and Hatsuharu? Possible Yuki and Kyo also?" Akito stood above Kenji.  
  
'Just say no Kenji, just say no.' Akima pleaded in her head.  
  
"Yes, sir. I like them very much. They are very nice." Kenji answered.  
  
Akima gasped out when Akito hit Kenji across the face, knocking him down. Just as he was about to strike again, Akima moved quickly and covered her brother, taking the blow for him. She cried out in pain.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?! I told the both of you not to interfere with my family!" Akito pulled something out of his robes and hit her across the back with it. "Do you dare disobey me?!"  
  
"They are our family too! We are your family!" Akima yelled out and was struck again, twice as hard.  
  
"You are not my family! You are just abandoned lowlifes!"  
  
"No we aren't.............." She gasped for air, "If we are abandoned lowlifes then so are you................................we share the same parents..............................."  
  
"I have no parents! You have no relation to me!" He hit her multiple times before he was tackled to the ground. He glared up at his attacker with venom in his eyes. "Hatsuharu, how dare you................"  
  
"How could you do such a thing?!" Black Haru was clearly out. "They've done nothing but make a few friends. That isn't a crime!"  
  
Momiji in the mean time, was helping Akima up along with Kenji.  
  
"Akima? Are you okay?" He asked, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here." Momiji told them quickly as he and Kenji helped Akima out of the room.  
  
Hatsuharu let Akito go as soon as they were out of the room. The two stood up, glaring at one another.  
  
"You are disgusting. You tried to rid their life of happiness, they never did anything to you." Black Haru sneered.  
  
"Get out of here Hatsuharu. If you step foot on these grounds one more time, you will regret it." Akito growled and turned his back on Black Haru.  
  
Hatsuharu walked out of the room and shortly found the other 3. He went up to the struggling boys and sighed.  
  
"I need you to try to get on my back, Akima." Haru knelt down in front of her.  
  
She completed the task with the help of Kenji and Momiji in a short time. They quickly took her to Hatori to find that he wasn't there.  
  
"Where did he go? He was here 10 minutes ago." Momiji asked confusedly.  
  
"We need to get her fixed up." Haru stated. "Dammit, only if I could change we could get to Yuki's and Tohru could probably fix her up."  
  
"Put me down.....................quickly." Akima managed to say.  
  
"I can't, we need to get you some help." Haru fought.  
  
"Just put me down, trust me. Please Hatsuharu." She pleaded.  
  
Haru complied and once he sat her down she changed into a horse.  
  
"Thanks for the warning." Haru sweat dropped.  
  
Time passed, but Hatori never showed. Akima had fallen asleep still in her horse form. Hatsuharu was sitting by her side, stroking her mane. Kenji fell asleep at Hatori's desk. Momiji was off looking for Hatori.  
  
'Why would Akito treat them like that? Concealing their identity during the new year and what is that about Akima saying that they shared the same parents?' He asked himself as he looked down at her.  
  
Akima's eyes then fluttered open as she regained consciousness. She looked around as best as she could while still in her horse form.  
  
"How long have I been out?" She asked.  
  
"About an hour." He answered.  
  
"It feels like longer." She sighed. "My body hurts so much."  
  
"I'm not surprised, after what Akito did."  
  
Akima managed to get herself up onto all 4's and looked around a bit. When she saw Kenji, she went over and nudged him with her nose.  
  
"Kenji." She spoke gently. "Kenji wake up."  
  
"Hmm." Kenji opened his eyes and looked up. "Akima! Are you feeling better?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"I found him!" Momiji came bounding in with Hatori in tow.  
  
"Well Mia, you seem to be feeling a little better." He looked at her from the doorway.  
  
"Sort of." She stated hesitantly. "My body really hurts tho'."  
  
"What happened?" He walked over and examined a red streak along her back.  
  
"Akito.............he...............he beat me."  
  
"Akima was protecting me. Akito was mad because I had become friends with Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, and Momiji. After he slapped me, Akima covered me with her body and he beat her." He looked down at his lap, tears evident in his eyes.  
  
"Don't be sad, Kenji." She nudged him, "I would do anything to protect you and won't let anyone hurt you, not even your own brother."  
  
"Brother?" Momiji blinked. "Akito is your brother?"  
  
"He is my twin." She looked over the younger boy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, so tell me what you think all. ^^ If you have any comments you can just review or contact me at deaths_princess05@yahoo.com 


End file.
